Diamond grit has long been used to polish diamond and other materials. Harder grits are desired to decrease the time needed to polish diamond, and may also make it easier to control polishing time. Further uses include coatings for cutting tools, such as saws, drills and other types of grinding or polishing tools. It may even be used on plywood. Drill bits have also used diamond coatings to increase their effectiveness and life span. The harder the grit, the longer the life of the tool, and the greater effectiveness or efficiency of the tool. Such tools may also be used to cut mined or manufactured diamond. There is a need for even harder forms of grit to further increase effectiveness and life of tools. Increased tool life also leads to reduced time required for replacement and recalibration, longer production runs, improved product specifications, and overall increased production lots.